July 26, 2010
Chloe tries to digest Chance's confession. Chance hates himself for hurting her. Chloe can't believe that she let herself be happy again. Chance promises this will never happen again. She points out that you can't undo the first time and the rest doesn't matter. Chance tells her that he fell in love with her instantly and has never loved anyone as much. He can't convince her. He continues pleading and repeating that he loves her but she orders him to stop and slams out the door. Nina arrives with food and wonders where Chloe is. Chance explains that he screwed up and confesses that he cheated. When Nina tells him she pushed too hard, he insists that Chloe is what he wants but he lost focus because of the case. He's more determined than ever to solve the case and win back Chloe. Paul and Heather probe Christine and Ronan, though they're not saying much. Heather is sure that whomever tried to blow her up is framing Chance as well. Christine explains that she and Ronan planted the drugs in Chance's car. Christine explains that Chance was causing too much trouble and was in danger so they had to get him into jail. The four of them argue. Heather reluctantly agrees not to tell Chance. When Paul and Christine leave, Heather has dinner with Ronan. She wonders if he ever acts normal. He says this case is getting complicated because of her relationship with Chance. He's sorry for how things are working out. As they finish eating, he asks her to do what he says from now on to keep herself from getting killed. When he walks off to take a shower, Chloe comes to the door. Reluctantly, Heather opens up. Chloe snarls, "You wanted Chance. You got him. Now you get to deal with me," and then barges in. They fight and Heather claims it was a mistake. Chloe lists the men Heather has slept with and says there is a recurring theme: no one wants her. Heather says Chance knew what he was doing and they both know what sex means for him. Chloe slaps Heather and Ronan forces her out. "I'm sorry. I know how you feel.", says Ronan before closing the door. Paul and Christine go to the bar and he says he appreciates her telling the truth. He calls Chance and tells him that things aren't as bad as they appear. Paul asks him not to trail Heather for awhile. Chance agrees, When he gets off the phone, Paul says it's hard for him to lie to Nina. Christine insists that they are just protecting her. Paul wishes that he could d o more for his sister and daughter. Jack is lecturing Emily for keeping Patty in their lives. He thinks her priorities are in the wrong place. Emily feels like he's giving her an ultimatum. He is. Jack lists Patty's crimes and says that she can't change. He just wants to be there for Emily – always, if she'll let him. In tears, Emily says she doesn't want to put him through any more pain. She won't sacrifice their relationship for anyone; it's all that matters. They kiss. Patty sits in her cell and tells herself that she didn't kill anybody. She falls asleep and dreams about being locked up underground. Outside, Adam sneaks in through a vent. He crawls through the shafts and into Patty's room. He flips through her notebook and tears out some pages. She wakes up and sees him. He tells her he's the ghost of Richard, although Patty points out that he looks like Adam. Adam claims that she killed him and she has to die there if she doesn't do as he says. Adam offers to take her down the rabbit hole to the answers she wants. She writes a goodbye letter to Paul in her book and then he takes her hand and leads her out. They slip out into the alley and he gives her a nun's habit and a fake ID. He says she's going to Canada to do penance and can never come back. Patty has one request: tell Jack she'll never forget him. Next: "A murderer is running around loose and I'm locked up for a stupid prank!" fumes Abby. Skye needs to know if Adam really did kill Hightower. Adam and Skye are in bed. Paul and the cops bang at the door. "Showtime," mumbles Adam. ''~Danny '' Category:Daily Digest